


To Hear Your Voice Again...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massively dark and twisty... </p><p>pretty much a guess at what could happen if Erin's husband had been a bit evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hear Your Voice Again...

The comments and critiques on the group performance for the men had been nice overall and Erin had managed to ignore Arlene’s slightly snarky comment, at least she had until Bruce pointed it out, now she made a point of laughing at it, waiting until they were back in the green room with the cameras away from her to leave the room and head out to the changing rooms to get changed. The comment still rang in her ears. She couldn’t believe she’d ever missed Arlene’s voice. Now she dressed quickly, pulling her newly curly and relaxed honey coloured brown hair loose and away from pained blue eyes, she ignored Austin’s question and made for the door, hating herself for caring what Arlene thought, it was over, what they’d had was over and even then it had only been one night. At least it had to Arlene. ‘Pushed that girl around, and let me tell you that ain’t easy…’ The thought came again and Erin huffed slightly, leaving the corridors behind as she left the building.

Arlene had waited to be released and raced after Erin, realising what she’d said would likely hurt. She’d regretted pushing Erin away the first time and yet she could not stop herself snarking at the woman. The doors slammed behind a tall woman who seemed tearful and Arlene cursed as she brushed her own brown hair back from brown eyes and lunged to catch the woman’s arm, forcing her to stop and turn. “Erin…”

“No.” Erin pulled away and paused to speak left. “It’s too late… I can’t believe I used to want to hear your voice again, to look into your eyes and see you look back… It’s done now Arlene.” Her strides sped up as she left, determined to leave Arlene firmly in the past. She had a boyfriend now after all, not that she’d changed for him, she’d changed for Arlene, but it still wasn’t enough and now Erin decided to live for herself and not anyone else. 

“Erin…”

Erin turned at the nearly soft plea, looking at Arlene in silence for a moment or two. “It’s over, go home.”

“I…” Arlene had begun to say something and now Erin froze, wondering what was coming. “I can’t… I was an idiot Erin… I know that.”

“Your too late, I’m already taken…”

“I’ve seen the way you watch me…”

“You were watching me first…”

“Erin, please…”

“No, I have to go…” Fear had come to Erin’s voice now and she ran, heading for her boyfriend’s car, determined not to be late. 

Arlene had sighed as she walked back towards the door, freezing at the pained yelp from nearby. “Erin…” She turned then, hearing further yelps and a definite scream of pain. When she arrived the car was leaving, a figure left in the bushes behind the car-park. Arlene crouched as she checked for a pulse, a sign of life… nothing. “Oh Erin…”


End file.
